


Present

by hloys



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hloys/pseuds/hloys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock founds out that he is not getting present in that christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Guys,this is my very first fanfiction written in English. English is not my first language so i hope there is no mistakes and you all like it. If there is any mistakes sorry for that :) with all my sherlolly love,enjoy.

It was christmas again. The city covered up with all does stupid jingling things like always. Sherlock hates it when ordenary people get overly excited about something useless just because it's a tradition. But here he was,standing in front of fireplace,counting the seconds,waiting for dinner party. He wasn't excited or anything,he was bored like always. The only reason he was there tonight it's because it was the first party that John and Mary gave together as Mr and Mrs Watson. And because of that everybody seems to think it's important that Sherlock has to be there for showing how much he is glad that he's best friend is happy. 

Whatever,he thought. He didn't mind spending night with John and Mary. He was quite enjoying Mary's company. She's slightly ordinary and she didn't hate the idea of having him around. Quite opposite,Sherlock could see that she was enjoying his company as well.

John's new apartment was nice too. Sherlock sometimes like spent time in here. Whenever he came here,unlike John,Mary always wecomed him. But in those days,it was just about Sherlock trying to spent normal time with his best friend and dear Mary. 

“Sherlock?” he turn away from fire,to see the one calling his name. Mary was smiling at him like she usually do. She raised a bottle to catch his attention. “Do you like some champagne?”

He knows what she is up to. Apparently Mary doesn't seem to mind invited his parents over dinner. HIS PARENTS! When he found out this,that means half an hour ago,she defended herself saying that it would be nice for him. Nonsense,he thought. She was just doing it because she was curious. Instead of storm out,he stayed put and decided to ignor everything and everyone of them. And he could not be the one who got angry because of someone else's curiosity. 

He didn't say anything except taking the glass of champagne. 

Before he could finish he's glass,living room filled with familiar faces. Mrs Hudson,Lestrange,Anderson and his parents. There was something missing in that picture but he could not named it. When his mother kissed him on cheek Mary gave him a small smile from distace. And he gave her i-will-never-forgive-you look. 

After a hugfull moment,when everybody sit down,he thought,Thank God. Maybe he can manage to survive this. After all he was the Sherlock Holmes. John was clearly having fun with his situation. Sherlock decided to let him. 

When he was avoiding his father's conversation with Lestrange and Anderson the door bell rang. After a few seconds Mary return to room with Molly. The mousy pathologist. She was carrying one big shoping bag which says merry christmas with red letters. Apparently it was cold out there,her nouse was red and she was looking pale. 

Picture completed,said a voice inside his had. He could not understand and got annoyed because of he lost his train of thoughts. Than decided to focus on something else. 

But it didn't continued long. When he heard his mothers voice said “Oh dear Molly!” he immediately turned to see the scene. His mother got up and huged Molly. Sherlock could see Molly's face got brighten with a smile.

“Hello Mrs Holmes,it's pleasure to see you.” she said. Sherlock was in shock. Did Molly knew his parents? Why on earth she knew his parents? And more importantly why Sherlock does not know that?

His mother moved away a little bit to see her face. She was still holding Molly's arms. “Sweetheart,it' allways good to see you too.” She turned to her husband “Isn't it honey?”

When his father got up and kissed Molly on cheek Sherlock was definitely in shock. He barely heard the door bell. Sherlock couldn't decided which one more irritating,Molly knows his parents or he had no idead about that. 

When he was focused on scene like a hawk,things got more irritating. Mycroft came out of nowhere,okay apparently from ringing door,and headed to trio which Sherlock observing.

“Hello mother.” said Mycroft befor he kissed his mother. Their father got up and joined John in bar. His older brother turned to Molly and before he kissed her in cheek said “Dear Molly.”

Molly's smile growed as she looked his older brother. Sherlock felt his heart ached for a one second. What was he waching? Was this his older brother and his pathologist happy ending? Is that possible? He felt like his head gonna explode. 

Maybe after one minute of smiling and happines Mycroft saw him and headed to him. When he stopped his side he just said “Hello little brother.”

“Why are you here Mycroft? Since when the government attends home parties?” His voice was husky and harsh. Sherlock did not look at him. His eyes still fixed on two women talking on couch. 

His brother looked him with frown. “I couldn't turned back Mary,that's all.” Mycroft examined his little stupid brother. “And where is your manners Sherlock? “

His brother doesn't seemed to listen him. He took a sip from his glass. “What happen to Miss Hooper?” Sherlock said without looking at him. 

“Excuse me?” If it wasn't his little brother Mycroft could said he is jealous. But it was his little brother and for very first time Mycroft used that term for it's real meaning. He was confused.

Sherlock turned to him. There was anger in his eyes. “What was that 'Dear Molly'?!” He hissed.

“Are you jealous that possibility of i will steal your gold fish little brother of mine?” 

“She is not a gold fish older brother of mine and above all she is not mine.”

Mycroft's lips turned to a grin. “Oh really,and the fact that she is not yours is bothering you?”

“Don't be ridiculous Mycroft.” 

“So that means i can have her?”

Sherlock turned to his brother like a thunder and faced with Mycroft's face dying for laugh. “It is not funny at all.” 

“It is always fun spending time with you Sherly.” He placed his wine glass to coffe table. 

“Don't call me that Mycie.” 

They exchanged glares for a moment than Mycroft smiled. “But just like you pointed out earlier i have some place to be.” 

Sherlock took another sip from his glass and just said “Good.” Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Snap out of it little brother. You look like that time you think that i solved your puzzle. Remember?” 

“You were gonna if i wouldn't stop you.”

“No i wasn't Sherlock! I wasn't even interested in.” Mycroft's eyeborws were up. Sherlock looked him for a second. Than took a breath. “Maybe neither me?” he sound exhausted.

His older brother gave him a little smile. It wasn't arrogant one,it was kinda... sweet? Was Mycroft gaving him a sweet little smile? Oh dear lord. “No little brother,you are absolutely and completely interested with... it.” 

Sherlock folded his arms on his chest and murmured. “May be i don't want to.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes again. “Don't be a child Sherlock! You are! Face it.” He looked his watch “I have to go now.”

“Are you leaving so soon?” A little fragile voice came behind from Mycroft. When his brother step away there she was,Molly with her big pesky brown eyes. She was smelling like blossom. The smell that Sherlock always exposed whenever he studied at lab.

“Well i have too. There is a meeting waiting for me.” Mycroft smiled at her. 

She said “Wait a minute.” and dissappear like a pixe for a second. When she came back,she was holding a present,a red rectangle box. She smiled with her shine smile when she gave it to Mycroft.

Sherlock knows that how his brother felt about holidays and gifts. Just like himself. But he took it with a large smile and thank her before he headed to Mary for goodbye. Brilliant,he thouhgt with gloom. Without turning her he spoke. “So do you know my parents?”

“Yes,Mycroft introduced us.” she said when she was looking to christmas tree.

“Is that so? Why my brother want to do that i wonder?” As he spoke he tried to look like he didn't care at all. And it was hard. 

“He...” Suddenly her voice lost it's cheer. She looked her shoes. “When...” She took a breath. “When you fake your death,somebody has to explain all the things to your parents. And Mycroft want my help.”

“And of course you helped him.” He whispered.

“Sorry?” She raised her head to look at him. Her warm big brown eyes caught his ice cold blue eyes. Sherlock couldn't think for a second. 

Then he opened his hand,like a child. Molly looked confused. “What?”

“Where is mine?” He said without hesitation. 

Molly frowned. Her face looked like she is really trying to solve a difficult problem. “Your what?”  
“Present!” He said like it's so obvious.

“I didn't get you any.” She shook her tiny shoulders.

“What?” He cried. “But you get for my brother!”

“Yes,i know that how he like pens and i know how you hate presents soo...” She shook her shoulders again,that made her looked insensible.

Why the bloody hell she knew that his older brother likes pens? This made him wanna vomit. “I don't believe you.” He turn to left side and headed to coffee table where she left her giant present bag.

While he digged she stood beside him and wait like a mother who waits his child's to left the play ground. Arms folded on chest,foot banging the floor. 

After one minute of digging,Sherlock looked her like a little puppy. She rolled her eyes and gave him a i-told-you look. “See,nothing.” said confidently.

Sherlock straightened up with a grin. “But that doesn't mean you aren't giving me any present.” 

“Sorry?” Molly looked him with frowned eyeborws. 

He said “You know,i think i have to learn respect to traditions Molly. Don't you think?” when he pointed out something hanging from ceiling. 

When Molly looked up for see what he is talking about he pulled her to himself. She lost her blance and bumped into his chest. Sherlock smiled her dizzy face before he leaned to kiss her.


End file.
